Your My Dongsaeng
by Fellzy
Summary: Park Kyuhyun, anak yang susah di atur dan keras kepala. Bagaimana cara Leeteuk dan Donghae selaku hyungnya, mengurus dongsaeng semata wayang mereka ini?./Brothershp/SJ
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Your My Dongsaeng**

**Author : Felz**

**Genre : Brothership, gaje**

**Main cast : Cho kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae etc**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Park Kyuhyun, anak yang susah di atur dan keras kepala. Bagaimana cara Leeteuk dan Donghae selaku hyungnya, mengurus dongsaeng semata wayang mereka ini?.**

Cerita ini sudah aku buat udah lama sekali sebelum ff ku yg 'cute kyunnie di buat', ff ini aku buat dari tahun 2012, aku ingat banget. Cuma dulu aku gak ada niatan buat publish, hanya sekedar iseng2 aja. Semoga kalian suka ya, dan fanfict ini sudah tamat.

**Warning! Typo bertebaran jadi berhati-hatilah**

**-Felz-**

Part one…

Di daerah sebuah komplek perumahan berdiri lah sebuah rumah yang berdiri kokoh, walaupun rumah tersebut tidak lah sangat besar, tapi rumah itu sangat lah indah bila di pandang karena pekarangan nya yang bersih serta di tumbuhi beberapa tumbuhan cantik. Namun tiba—tiba saja pintu rumah tersebut di dobrak dengan keras oleh seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan lumayan tampan *duaghh..

"hyung,, aku pulang" seru namja yang mendobrak pintu tadi tanpa rasa bersalah karena mungkin perbuatannya tadi bisa mengangetkan orang lain, serta meninggalkan banyak jejak kaki di mana-mana karena sepatunya yang kotor seperti terkena lumpur.

"hyung, dongsaeng mu yang tampan ini pulang" teriak nya lagi karena tidak ada sahutan.

Leeteuk POV

Hari ini aku sedang free dari pekerjaan ku, tidak ada kegiatan jadi aku hanya di rumah sambil menunggu kedua dongsaeng ku yaitu Donghae dan Kyuhyun pulang. Aku adalah anak pertama, kami tinggal hanya bertiga karena kedua orang tua kami yang sudah meninggal.

Di saat aku sedang di kamar sambil melihat-lihat album foto keluarga ku, aku dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang dibuka secara paksa. Yah tak perlu aku keluar untuk melihat, aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"hei, kau tak usah teriak-teriak seperti itu, suara mu cempreng kyu" omel ku. "loh, kenapa lantai nya jadi kotor seperti ini, bukannya tadi pagi aku sudah mengepel nya" aku langsung melihat kyuhyun yang malah menyegir.

"hhehe mian hyung"

"kau ini main apa sih kyu di luar?. Aku tak mau tau kau harus bersihkan lagi lantai ini, sekarang juga" perintahku.

"tapi aku kan kyu baru pulang hyung, lelah tau" ia protes dan tidak mau melakukan apa yang kusuruh tadi.

"dan aku tidak peduli" balasku. Aku kesal sekali karena hampir setiap hari ia berulah dan membuat ku kesal.

"YAKK, kau sungguh sangat kejam hyung"

Kyuhyun itu adik bungsu ku, umurnya baru 17 tahun, dan yang kedua ada donghae yang bermumur 20 tahun. Sedangkan aku sudah 25 tahun. Masih muda juga kan?.

Leeteuk POV End.

Kyuhyun POV

Hari ini sebenar nya aku pulang lebih awal dari biasa nya, tapi aku malah mampir dulu ke game center bersama kibum, teman sekolah ku. Ya, saat ini aku bersekolah di Seoul Revolition senior high school, tepat nya tingkat ke 2. Setelah dari game center aku juga bermain-main dulu, dan jadilah badan ku kotor seperti ini.

Dan sialnya saat aku pulang, aku malah di suruh membersih kan lantai rumah oleh leeteuk hyung atau yang biasa ku panggil teuki hyung ,yang kotor akibat ulah ku, tanpa menunggu aku istirahat atau sekedar berganti baju dulu. Menyebalkan sekali dia itu.

Kyuhyun POV End.

Donghae POV

Hai, Park Donghae imnida. Aku sekarang kuliah di Kyunghee Universitas semester 3 jurusan post modern & music. Aku memiliki 1 orang hyung dan 1 orang dongsaeng. Hyung ku bernama Park Leeteuk hyung dan dongsaengku bernama Park Kyuhyun. Aku sangat bangga sekali pada hyung ku yang satu ini, karena selama ini ialah yang mencari nafkah sampai bisa menyekolahkan aku dan juga kyuhyun. Dia bekerja sebagai penyiar radio bersama eunhyuk hyung, aku mengenal dekat sekali partner kerja hyung ku ini, karena ia sering datang ke rumah ku.

Orang tua kami sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat semenjak kyuhyun masih bayi, dan bisa kalian bayangkan, betapa repot nya kami mengurus kyuhyun yang kala itu umur kami berdua juga masih kecil. Tapi untung lah ada Park _Ahujssi_, adik dari appa kami yang mau membantu dan membiayai hidup kami dulu, tapi sekarang ia juga telah tiada lima tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang tingga lah kami bertiga di sebuah rumah yang tidak cukup besar namun nyaman, kami bertiga hidup sederhana saja.

Saat ini aku sudah selesai kuliah, aku langsung cepat pulang ke rumah. Setiba nya aku di rumah, aku melihat dongsaeng ku kyuhyun sedang mengepel lantai.

"kenapa kamu yang melakukan nya, memang nya teuki hyung kemana?" tanyaku, karena tidak biasa nya yang melakukan tugas ini adalah kyuhyun melainkan leeteuk hyung.

"teuki hyung gak kemana-mana kok hyung, ia senga…" belum selesai kyuhyn menyelesaikan kalimatnya, leeteuk hyung datang dan memotong perkataaan kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun aku hukum karena ia malah mengotori lantai yang sudah aku pel dengan jejak sepatu nya yang kotor" jelas leeteuk hyung. "oh ya hae, cepat kau makan, aku tau pasti kau lapar kan" kata leeteuk hyung, aku pun menggangguk cepat, karena memang benar.

"hyung, aku juga lapar" kata kyuhyun dengan memelas.

"kau selesaikan dulu itu, baru kau boleh makan" jawab leeteuk hyung. Sebenarnya teuki hyung orang yang sangat baik dan penyayang bahkan aku menujulikinya sebagai 'angel without wings' tapi mungkin karena sikap kyuhun yang sudah keterlaluan membuatnya jadi marah dan menjadi terlihat kejam. Seperti sekarang ini. Kekeke..

"yang semangat ya kyu chagi" aku memberi semangat dengan nada mengejek dan setelah itu langsung aku berlari meninggalkan nya.

"kalian berdua tak ada bedanya, JAHATTTT" teriak kyuhyun murka.

**-Felz-**

Still Donghae POV

Hari ini aku tidak pergi kuliah karena dosennya tidak ada, dan tinggal lah aku seorang diri karena teuki hyung yang sedang bekerja dan kyuhyun yang juga sekolah. Aku pun membersih kan dan merapikan isi rumah dari pada aku mati bosan kalau hanya berdiam diri di rumah saja. Namun belum sempat aku melakukan nya, telepon rumah tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring, segera aku mengangkatnya.

"yeoboseo, dengan Park Donghae disini. Saya berbiacara dengan siapa ya?" tanyaku sopan.

"…" ternyata dari sekolah kyuhyun yaitu Seoul revolition high school.

"ne, saya hyung nya kyuhyun. Ada apa ya anda menghubungi saya?"

"…"

"MWO?"

"…"

"ne, saya akan segera kesana. Terima kasih atas informasinya"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Apa yang di bicarakan ya?. Semuanya ada di part 2

Part 1 End. Gomawo yang sudah mau review atau yang membaca saja *bow


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Your My Dongsaeng**

**Author : Felz**

**Genre : Brothership, gaje**

**Main cast : Cho kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae etc**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Park Kyuhyun, anak yang susah di atur dan keras kepala. Bagaimana cara Leeteuk dan Donghae selaku hyungnya, mengurus dongsaeng semata wayang mereka ini?.**

**Disclaimer : its my fanfic, real by my brain. So, please don't be plagiat Okay. But all cast not mine.**

**-Felz-**

Part two..

Kyuhyun POV

Siang ini aku sedang berada di sekolah dan sekarang ini lagi jam istirahat. Aku mengajak kibum ke kantin bersama. Namun tba-tiba saja changmin, musuh bebuyutan ku (?) menghalangi jalan ku dan mulai mengejek ku seperti biasa. Awal nya aku tak merespon sedikit pun perkataan yang ia lontarkan, dan sepertinya sekarang ia mulai kesal sampai akhirnya ia memukul wajah ku.

"YAKKK. Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku yang tidak terima ia main tangan, langsung ku dorong tubuh nya, dan siapa sangka dorongan ku ini sampai mebuat nya jatuh tersungkur, sampai kepala nya mengenai ujung meja.

"kyu, bagaimana ini?" Tanya kibum khawatir saat melihat darah mengucur deras dari kepala changmin. Tidak lama setelah itu, siswa sisiwi yang lainnya mengerubungi kami, dan tidak lama guru guru yang lainnya juga ikut menghampiri kami.

"kyuhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan?. Kau membuat masalah lagi eoh?" Tanya kangin songsaengnim, dia itu guru killer di sekolah ku.

"saya bisa jelaskan kenapa saya melakukannya" aku berusaha membela diri ku.

"ya benar, kyuhyun punya alasan nya" kibum juga membantu ku.

Ah sudah lah, kyuhyun sekarang kau ikut aku aku ke ruang guru" ucapnya. Dan tamat lah riwayat ku sekarang.

.

.

.

"kyuhyun kau sungguh sangat keterlaluan pada teman mu sendiri, kenapa bisa kau melakukan nya" ujar Lee SoMan, selaku kepala sekolah ku.

"tapi pak, dia yang memancing saya melakukan nya" bela ku.

"tapi tidak harus sampai seperti itu, kau tahu sekarang ia harus di larikan ke rumah sakit" ucap nya. "sekarang kau berikan nomor telepon orang tua mu" pinta nya.

"orang tua saya sudah meninggal" jawab ku lesuh.

"kalau begitu, berikan nomor telepon wali mu" ucap nya lagi. Aku pun memberikan no telp rumah ku saja.

"yeoboseo. Apa anda wali dari murid yang bernama Park Kyuhyun?. Jadi begini, dongsaeng anda baru saja membuat masalah. Ya, jadi bisa kah anda datang kemari untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Ne, sama-sama".

Yah, begitulah percakapan pak kepsek dengan salah satu hyung ku. Huftt, mati kau Park Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun POV end.

Donghae POV

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, dongsaeng ku bisa melakukan nya. Arghh, bikin malu saja dia itu. Dengan cepat aku mengendarai motor ku untuk segera sampai di sekolah nya.

#skip

Sesampai nya kami di rumah. Aku langsung membuka pinti dengan kesal di ikuti dengan kyuhyun yang hanya menunduk kan kepala nya saja.

"kau mau buat hyung malu dengan kalakuan mu hah?" ucap ku.

"jawab hyung kyu. Kenapa sekarang kau jadi tidak bisa di atur seperti ini?" Tanya ku sekali lagi sambil memegang eratkedua pundak nya,sehingga ia sedikit meringis kesakitan, tapi tetap saja ia hanya menunduk kan kepala nya dan diam.

PLAAKKK

Kali ini aku benar-benar marah pada nya. Ya, aku menampar pipi nya tepat nya pipi sebelah kanan nya. Dan terlihat sekarang pipi nya memerah.

"kyu, jangan harap selama tiga hari ini kau bisa bebas sesuka hati mu."Ya, sekarang atas perbuatan nya tadi ia terkena skorsing selama tiga hari. "Sekarang kau berdiri di ujung dinding sana sampai teuki hyung pulang." Perintah ku. Aku pun langsung memasuki kamar ku.

'_maafin hyung kyu. Tapi kali ini seperti nya hyung harus tegas terhadap mu" _batin ku.

Donghae POV end.

Kyuhyun POV

hmm, benar saja donghae hyung marah besar sekarang sama aku '_mian hyung, aku taka da maksud membuat malu tadi di sekolah'_. Akhh, pipi ku terasa perih sekali akibat tamparan donghae hyung.

"Sekarang kau berdiri di ujung dinding sana sampai teuki hyung pulang." Perintah nya, aku pun hanya menurut saja.

Malam semakin larut, sehingga tanpa sadar aku sudah berdiri delapan jam di tempat ini. Tapi teuki hyung belum juga pulang, padahal waktu sudah menunjuk kan pukul 22.00 KST, hae hyung juga belum keluar kamar juga dari tadi siang. Rasa nya perut ku perih sekali karena sejak pulang sekolah tadi aku belum memakan apapun, dan juga kaki ku rasa nya pegal sekali, sebenar nya aku bisa saja duduk, tapi aku tidak mau hae hyung kecewa lagi terhadap ku kalau misal nya ia lihat.

Lama kelamaan tubuh ku juga mulai melemas, kepala ku juga sangat pusing sekali rasa nya, pandangan ku semakin lama memburam dan

BRUUKK

Tubuh ku jatuh seketika ke lantai yang dingin ini, ku rasakan badan ku sakit semua. Dan akhir nya semua nya gelap.

Kyuhyun POV

Leeteuk POV

Huft, lelah nya hari ini karena harus lembur. Kini jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan ku menunjukan pukul 22.15 KST. Seperti nya aku harus pulang sekarang, kasihan dongsaengdeul ku menunggu terlalu lama.

"eunhyuk-ah. Aku pulang dulu yah. Sampai jumpa besok" pamit ku.

"ne, hati-hati di jalan hyung" sahut nya.

"nde, kau juga hyuk" ucap ku juga.

"hae-ah. Hyun-ah. Hyung pulang saeng" panggil ku. "_kenapa sepi sekali ya"._

"OMOO, KYUHYUN. Bangun saeng. Kenapa kau tidur di sini" tapi seperti nya ia tidak tidur melainkan pingsan. "Ya Tuhan, badan nya panas sekali" saat aku ingin mengangkat tubuh nya aku merasakan tangan ku panas karena suhu badan kyuhyun yang di atas orang normal.

"kyuhyunn" donghae keluar dari kamar nya.

"hae jangan diam di sana saja. Kenapa kyuhyun bisa seperti ini?, kau ke mana saja dari tadi?" Tanya ku.

TBC..

For reviewers, I say many thank you. And for mysterious readers or siders I hope you can be active(review)

Trus, mian juga ya, saya belum bisa balas review yang lain nya,. Tapi kalian juga jangan bosan untuk meninggalkan jejak nya lagi hanya karena itu hhehehe, dan maaf kalau fanfic saya ini pendekkkk banget, tapi saya janji akan update kilat, petir *plakk.

Okey kalau gitu, see you next chapter^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Your My Dongsaeng**

**Author : Felz**

**Genre : Brothership, gaje**

**Main cast : Cho kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae etc**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Park Kyuhyun, anak yang susah di atur dan keras kepala. Bagaimana cara Leeteuk dan Donghae selaku hyungnya, mengurus dongsaeng semata wayang mereka ini?.**

**Disclaimer : its my fanfic, real by my brain. So, please don't be plagiat Okay. But all cast not mine.**

.

.

.

**-Felz-**

**.**

**.**

Part 3

Donghae POV

Hmm, seperti nya aku ketiduran, sampai-sampai langit terlihat gelap. Kira-kira sudah jam berapa ini ya sekarang?. Aku melirik jam yang ada di dinding. Dan benar dugaan ku, ini sudah malam. Aku pun keluar dari kamar ku karena merasa perut ku lapar. Dan apa yang ku lihat?. Aku melihat kyuhyun pingsan dan di situ juga ada teuki hyung.

"kyuhyunn" "hae jangan diam di sana saja. Kenapa kyuhyun bisa seperti ini?, kau ke mana saja dari tadi?" kyuhyun pingsan?. Kau bodoh hae, kenapa bisa kau lupakan kyuhyun.

"nanti aku jelaskan hyung, sekarang lebih baik kita bawa kyu ke kamar nya hyung" aku segera menelpon uisa Yesung, dia dokter langganan kami.

"yeoboseo uisa " sapa ku.

"nde, yeoboseo. Ada apa hae?" jawab nya dari seberang sana.

"uisa, kyu sekarang sakit. Apa uisa bisa segera kemari sekarang?" Tanya ku.

"nde, tunggu aku. Aku akan segera ke sana" ucap nya.

"gomawo uisa"

.

.

.

Sekarang aku dan leeteuk hyung sedang menunggu kyuhyun yang sedang di periksa, sudah hamper sepuluh menit kami berdiri di luar, aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada nya.

'_mianhae kyu' _batin ku. Mungkin kyuhyun pingsan karena kelelahan aku suruh berdiri.

Tak lama kemudian , pintu kamar kyu terbuka dan keluar lah uisa yesung .

"bagaimana keadaan nya?"

"kyuhyun gak apa-apa kan?"

Aku dan teuki hyung langsung menyerbu nya dengan pertanyaan.

"kondisi nya baik-baik saja , tidak ada yang mengkhawatir kan. Hanya saja dongsaeng kalian mengalami dehidrasi. Dan untuk demam nya, tadi saya sudah memberi nya obat penurun panas nya" jelas nya yang membuat perasaan ku lega sekarang.

"kalau begitu saya pamit dulu" ucap nya.

"ne, mari saya antar" ujar teuki hyung.

Aku memasuki kamar kyuhyun, ia masih tidak sadar kan diri, aku mendudukan diri ku di sisi ranjang nya, aku mengusap rambut nya.

"kyu maafin hyung yah, ini pasti karena hyung kamu ja.."

"sebenar nya apa yang terjadi hae?" teuki hyung tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di belakang ku, aku tidak sadar kalau ia sudah kembali dari depan sehabis mengantar uisa yesung.

Donghae POV end

Leeteuk POV

Aku sudah duga kalau ada masalah selama aku tidak ada di rumah, terlihat dari raut muka donghae dari tadi.

"sebenar nya apa yang terjadi hae?" aku langsung to the point kepada nya.

"tadi siang….

Aku sedikit kaget mendengarnya, aku merasa telah gagal menjadi hyung yang baik untuk dongsaeng ku, aku yakin kyuhyun bisa seperti ini, karena ia yang tak pernah mendapat kan kasih sayang orang tua, aku terkadang merasa kasihan pada nya, berbeda dengan aku dan donghae walaupun hanya merasakan sebentar.

"mianhae hyung. Karena aku yang terlalu keras menghukum nya tadi, kyu akhir nya sakit" donghae terlihat merasa bersalah sekali.

"tidak apa-apa hae, tapi kau juga jangan melupakan nya seperti tadi" aku juga tak bisa menyalahkan nya.

Kini aku dan donghae tetap di kamar kyuhyun untuk menjaga nya, hingga tak berapa lama kemudia ia sadar "eugh" lenguh kyuhyun.

"hyungg" panggil nya.

"nde, kami di sini kyu"

"mianhae hyungdeul, aku tak ada maksud buat kalian malu" ucap nya yang terdengar lemah.

"ne kyu, kami sudah maafin kamu, tapi lain kali kau tidak boleh seperti itu lagi" ucap ku lembut.

"kyu, maafin aku juga ya, gara-gara aku yang ketiduran kamu jadi sakit seperti ini" donghae minta maaf pada kyuhyun.

"ia hyung, gwaenchana." Kata kyu.

"oh ya kyu, hukuman dari ku adalah kau harus menggantikan pekerjaan ku dan dongae di rumah. Dan selama tiga hari itu juga, kau tidak boleh pergi ke game center"

"MWOOO?. Tidak main games" kyuhyun kembali pingsan.

Leeteuk POV end

.

.

.

Three days later..

Author POV

Tiga hari kyuhyn lewati hanya di rumah dengan bekerja merapikan dan membersih kan rumah. Kyuhyun selalu mencuri-curi kesempatan di depan donghae dengan berpura-pura kepala nya pusing atau apalah, donghae pun percaya, tapi tiba-tiba leeteuk datang dan ia tahu kalau kyuhyun hanya membohongi donghae, akhir nya kyuhyun gagal. Dan leeteuk memberi kyu ancaman akan menambah hukuman nya kalau ia membohongi donghae lagi.

Kyuhyun POV

Tiga hari berlau. Akhir nya aku bisa ke sekolah lagi. Aku tak mau d skors lagi. Aku lebih memilih sekolah dari pada harus setiap hari membersihkan rumah , rasa nya cape sekali badan ku ini.

Dan lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kali nya aku bertemu dengan changmin, ternyata ia masih hidup.

Aku pun meminta maaf pada nya, karena aku yang memang terlalu kasar waktu itu.

"mian, aku tak sengaja" tapi seperti nya ia masih kesal pada ku sampai-sampai ia langsung pergi, atau mungkin karena ia takut, ah masa bodo lah, aku tak peduli. Lebih baik aku segera mencari kibum.

"kyu, akhir nya kau masuk juga hari ini." Ucap kibum yang kegirangan, aku pin hanya cengar cengir saja.

"hmm, apa hyungdeul mu tidak marah karena kau di skors?" Tanya nya.

"marah?. Itu mah pasti. Hhahaha" ujar ku.

"oh ya, pulang sekolah nanti, kita ke game center ya. Aku sudah rindu sekali" ajak ku.

"sip kyu" ucap nya sambil mengacungkan jempol nya.

.

.

.

Selesai dari game center aku langsung pulang dengan berjalan kaki karena uang ku sudah habis untuk bermain games tadi. Aku menelusuri jalan sambil bersenandung ria.

Saat aku hendak menyebrang jalan, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah mobil yang melintas, untung saja pengemudinya cepat berhenti. Kalau tidak, tinggal lah nama aku ini.

"hei, anak kecil. Kau punya mata tidak" marah namja itu. Huftt, wajahn nya saja cantik mirip yeoja, tapi ternayata sifar namja ini galak dan sangar sekali.

"mian" ucap ku singkat.

"huh, awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengan mu lagi" setelah mengucapkan itu, ia kembali masuk ke mobil nya dan mengendarai mobil nya melewati ku. Aku pun kembali berjalan.

Hah, akhir nya aku bisa sampai rumah juga, saat aku membuka pintu, aku begitu terkejut ketika mendengar suara leeteuk hyung yang seperti ya sedang memarahi seseorang.

"buat apa kau kemari heechul, pergi kau dari sini sekarang. Aku tak sudi melihat mu" teriak teuki hyung. Aku pun penarsaran dan langsung masuk ke rumah karena tidak biasa nya leeteuk hyung kasar seperti ini sama orang lain.

"mwo? Kau kan namja galak yang tadi di jalan" aku kaget sekali, karena namja yang tadi ku temui di jalan sekarang ada di rumah ku.

.

.

.

Tbc or end?

Di tunggu yah review Dari …


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Your My Dongsaeng**

**Author : Felz**

**Genre : Brothership, gaje**

**Main cast : Cho kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae etc**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Park Kyuhyun, anak yang susah di atur dan keras kepala. Bagaimana cara Leeteuk dan Donghae selaku hyungnya, mengurus dongsaeng semata wayang mereka ini?.**

**Disclaimer : its my fanfic, real by my brain. So, please don't be plagiat Okay. But all cast not mine.**

**Warning! TYPO kasih tau ya kalau ketemu, itu juga kalo ketemu *duaghh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Felz-**

**.**

**.**

**Chap sebelumnya..**

"huh, awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengan mu lagi" setelah mengucapkan itu, ia kembali masuk ke mobil nya dan mengendarai mobil nya melewati ku. Aku pun kembali berjalan.

Hah, akhir nya aku bisa sampai rumah juga, saat aku membuka pintu, aku begitu terkejut ketika mendengar suara leeteuk hyung yang seperti ya sedang memarahi seseorang.

"buat apa kau kemari heechul, pergi kau dari sini sekarang. Aku tak sudi melihat mu" teriak teuki hyung. Aku pun penarsaran dan langsung masuk ke rumah karena tidak biasa nya leeteuk hyung kasar seperti ini sama orang lain.

"mwo? Kau kan namja galak yang tadi di jalan" aku kaget sekali, karena namja yang tadi ku temui di jalan sekarang ada di rumah ku.

**Part 4**

Leeteuk POV

Saat ini aku sedang bersantai saja di rumah, lalu tiba-tiba bel rumah ku berbunyi. Siapa ya, tak mungkin dongsaengdeul ku karena mereka kalau masuk tak pernah membunyi kan bel. Aku pun langsung berjalan menuju pintu, untuk membuka kan pintu nya. Saat aku pintu terbuka…..

"Hyung. Benar kau teuki hyung, aku rindu sekali pada mu" teriak nya. Aku benar-benar kaget karena ada orang yang tak ku kenal tiba-tiba saja memeluk ku tidak jelas.

"Eh siapa kau?" Tanya ku dan langsung melepas pelukan nya.

"Aku Heechul, hyung. Dongsaeng mu" jawab nya. Oh jadi dia

""buat apa kau kemari heechul, pergi kau dari sini sekarang. Aku tak sudi melihat mu" aku memarahi nya kesal. Sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau kyuhyun sudah pulang.

"mwo? Kau kan namja galak yang tadi di jalan" ucap kyuhyun. Jadi ternyata kyuhyun sudah bertemu dengan nya, dunia sempit sekali ya.

"mian hyung, jeongmal mianhae" ucap heechul.

"mian kata mu?. Semenjak kejadian itu, aku sudah tidak pernah menganggap mu sebagai dongsaeng ku lagi dan kau juga bukan lagi hyung nya donghae dan kyuhyun" kata ku, sementara kyuhyun hanya menatap aku dan heechul tak mengerti.

"tapi apa benar dia kyuhyun, hyung?" Tanya nya.

"buat apa kau menanyakan nya?." Ucap ku.

"tapi hyung.." belum selesai ia bicara, aku sudah memotong nya.

"apalagi?. Sekarang kau pergi dari sini, aku muak melihat mu" aku mengusir nya.

"ya sudah hyung, aku pamit dulu" kata nya dan aku hanya membuang muka dan tak melihat nya *hati hati oppa, entar di pungut loh muka nya* *plak*

"hyung, sekarang jelaskan pada ku, siapa namja itu tadi?. Apa benar dia hyung ku juga?" kyuhyun menatap ku serius meminta penjelasan. Dan seperti nya aku tak bisa merahasiakan ini semua lagi dari nya.

"nde, benar kyu-ah,namja tadi itu juga hyung ku sekaligus dongsaeng ku"

Flashback on

_Sudah seminggu orang tua ku meninggal kan ku dan ke tiga dongsaeng ku untuk selama nya. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, di tambah lagi umur kyuhyun yang masih enam bukan dan tak bisa-apa. Tapi untung lah ada ahjussi kami, yang mau menampung kami bertiga. Semua nya pun akhir nya berjalan dengan lancar walaupun kami sering kekurangan._

_Tapi seperti nya tidak berlangsung lama,karena tiba-tiba saja datang lah sepasang suami istri kaya raya datang untuk mengadopsi anak, dan meeka menginginkan heechul._

"_anak manis. Mau kah kau menjadi anak kami" bujuk istri nya._

"_heechul-ah, kalau kau lebih memilih mereka, jangan harap kau bisa memanggil ku hyung lagi" ucap ku yang saat itu sedang menggendong kyuhyun yang tak henti-henti nya menangis._

"_iya hyung. Hyung di sini saja, temani hae" ucap donghae dengan polos._

_Tapi seperti nya ia lebih memilih orang asing tersebut. Dan pergi meninggal kan kami bertiga._

"_oke heechul-ah, sekarang marga mu bukan 'park' lagi, dan jangan pernah temui aku lagi maupun dongahe dan kyuhyun. Ingat itu ucapan ku"_

Flashback off

Leeteuk POV end

Setelah leeteuk menceritakan itu, tanpa mereka sadari donghae pulang, tapi tidak menghampiri mereka.

'jadi tadi heechul hyung datang' batin donghae.

.

.

.

.

Heechul POV

Aku benar-benar orang yang bodoh saat itu. Karena aku lebih memilih materi. Dan sampai sekarang leeteuk hyung masih marah padaku, belum lagi donghae dan kyuhyun, apakah mereka juga membenci ku. Hah, susah payah aku mencari tahu keberadaan mereka, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan berusaha agar mereka mau memaafkan ku. Figthingg..

"dari mana saja kau?" Tanya siwon appa yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga, saat aku memasuki rumah.

"aku ada lembur appa" dusta ku.

"kau tak bohong?. Apa kau masih berniat mencari saudara-saudara mu itu" kata appa.

"kalau iya memang nya kenapa appa" jawab ku. Kini posisi appa ku berdiri setelah tadi duduk.

"buat apa kau repot-repot melakukan itu, kau itu sudah tidak di anggap oleh mereka. Dan kau itu anak ku, dan kau harus membantu ku melanjutkan perusahaan" ucap nya yang membuat ku geram.

Sebenar nya aku sudah tidak betah untuk tinggal di sini semenjak eomma angkat ku meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu, appa selalu saja menekan ku seperti ini.

Heechul POV end.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku masih tidak percaya kalau namja yang bernama heechul itu adalah hyung ku juga. Tapi ini lah kenyataan nya. Dan seperti nya teuki hyung maupun donghae hyung maih sangat membenci dengan orang yang bernama heechul itu.

_sekolah_

Pulang sekolah ini aku meliat heechul hyung lagu, aku sedikit takut karena ia mulai berjalan mendekati kea rah ku.

"Ayo ikut aku" ia menarik pergelangan tangan ku.

"Lepaskan aku" aku berusaha meronta dan melepaskan pegangan nya, tapi tetap saja ia tak melepaskan nya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chapter 4 end

Sekian dulu chap 4 ini. Saya harap tidak membosan kan yah, saya juga minta maaf kalau misal nya chap ini kurang seru atau rada sedikit gaje_- dan sekali lagi dari saya,

For reviewers, I say many thank you. And for mysterious readers or siders I hope you can be active(review)

Okey kalau gitu, see you next chapter^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Your My Dongsaeng**

**Author : Felz**

**Genre : Brothership, gaje**

**Main cast : Cho kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae etc**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Park Kyuhyun, anak yang susah di atur dan keras kepala. Bagaimana cara Leeteuk dan Donghae selaku hyungnya, mengurus dongsaeng semata wayang mereka ini?.**

**Disclaimer : its my fanfic, real by my brain. So, please don't be plagiat Okay. But all cast not mine.**

**Warning! TYPO kasih tau ya kalau ketemu, itu juga kalo ketemu *duaghh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Felz-**

**.**

**.**

**Chap sebelumnya..**

_sekolah_

Pulang sekolah ini aku meliat heechul hyung lagu, aku sedikit takut karena ia mulai berjalan mendekati kea rah ku.

"Ayo ikut aku" ia menarik pergelangan tangan ku.

"Lepaskan aku" aku berusaha meronta dan melepaskan pegangan nya, tapi tetap saja ia tak melepaskan nya.

Next chapter 5 :

Still Kyuhyun POV

"Tenang Kyu, aku ini hyung mu juga dan aku juga tak mungkin berbuat jahat padamu" seakaan tersishir akan perkataan nya tadi, aku pun nurut dan ikut masuk ke dalam mobil nya. Di dalam mobil hanya ada kesunyian karena kami berdua yang hanya diam tak berucap, aku sendiri lebih memilih melihat ke arah luar jendela, sampai akhir nya ia sendiri yang memulai percakapan.

"Kyu" panggil nya.

"Ne" jawab ku singkat.

"Aku mau minta maaf atas sikap ku saat di jalan kemarin, waktu itu aku sangat terburu-buru sekali" ia menatap ku meminta jawaban.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu, jadi kau tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu pada ku" ucap ku.

"Gomawo Kyu, kau memang namdongsaeng yang baik"ujar nya senang dan aku hanya tersenyum saja menanggapi nya.

"Hmm, Kyu, bisakah kau panggil aku '_hyung'_ seperti kau memanggil Teuki hyung dan juga Donghae"pinta nya, aigo mana mungkin aku menolak permintaan nya ini.

"Ne Chullie hyung" ya, itu nama panggilan ku untuk nya.

"Chullie?. Lucu juga. Kau bisa saja, saeng" ia mengacak-acak rambut ku.

"Oh yah, gimana kalau kita mampir dulu untuk mencari video games kesukaanmu dulu, aku tau kau maniak games kan kyu?" omo dari mana dia tahu kalau aku penggila games. Dan tak mungkin lah aku menolak ajakan nya itu. "Nde, ayo hyung. Kajja" ucap ku semangat sambil tersenyum kegirangan mendengar kata 'games'.

.

Heechul POV

Rencana nya hari ini aku akan menjemput Kyuhyun di sekolah nya. Walaupun Kyuhyun sedikit berontak saat aku mengajak nya, tapi untung lah ia mau. Dan sekrang aku dan dia sedang berada di sebuah mall, tepat nya di kios yang menjual berbagai macam jenis kaset games. Kyuhyun tampak sibuk memilih kaset games yang berjajar rapi di sebuah rak.

"Hyung, aku mau yang ini. Boleh ya?" ia mengangkat satu kaset yang di tunjukan padaku. Ya ampun Kyu, tanpa kau meminta , semua kaset yang ada di sini akan aku beli untuk mu.

"Ye, silahkan pilih saja yang kau suka" jawab ku.

"Gomawo hyung"

Selesai dari itu, aku pun mengantar Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah nya.

"Gomawo hyun g, buat semua nya ini" ucap nya lagi.

"Cheonma saeng" kyuhyun pun segera turun dari mobil ku.

"hati-hati ya hyung. Bye" ia melambai-lambaikan tangan nya. Namun, sebelum aku pergi, Leeteuk hyung tiba-tiba saja keluar dari rumah.

"Kyu, ngapain kamu bersama orang itu?" Tanya Teuki hyung sambil menunjuk ke arah ku. Aku pun segera turun dari mobil.

"tadi aku yang mengajak nya hyung" jelas ku.

"diam kau, aku tidak bicara dengan kamu. Dan jangan panggil aku hyung, karena aku ini bukan hyung mu" sungguh perkataan Leeteuk hyung ini membuat hati ku sakit.

"Teuki hyung" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Kyu?. Apa sekarang kau membela nya" ucap Teuki hyung.

"kau lebih baik pergi dari sini" Teuki hyung mengusir ku dan aku juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa

Heechul POV end.

.

"Teuki hyung, kau keterlaluan" Kyuhyun kesal sekali pada hyung tertua nya kali ini, kenapa ia kasar sekali pada Chullie hyung nya. Donghae yang seperti nya ada di kamar dan tidak tahu menahu menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ada apa sih? Kok ribut sekali" Tanya Donghae, tapi tak di hiraukan.

"Ingat kyu, besok-besok jangan pernah mau kau di ajak nya lagi"

"tapi hyung"

"tidak ada tapi-tapi'an"

"sebenar nya ada apa sih? Hyung, Kyu kalian kenapa rebut seperti ini" Donghae yang merasa jadi penonton dan tidak tahu apa-apa pun protes meminta penjelasan.

"tadi dia pergi bersama Heechul" jelas Teuki.

"mwo? Kok bisa" Donghae Nampak kaget.

"entah lah" jawab Leeteuk.

"dan apa ini kyu? Apa semua ini dari nya?" Tanya Teuki saat melihat bungkusan yang berisi kaset games yang barusan di beli ada di atas meja.

"jawab kyu" bentak Leeteuk. Baru kali ini Leeteuk membentak dongsaeng bungsu nya itu.

"kalau iya memang nya kenapa hyung?" teriak Kyuhyun yang juga tak kalah keras.

"selama ini hyung juga tak pernah kan membelikan nya walaupun hyung lagi banyak uaang sekalipun, bahkan mengajak ku bermain saja tak pernah. Hyung selalu saja sibuk. Hyung jahat, aku benci hyung" bocah berusia 17 tahun itu mencurahkan semua isi hati nya pada Leeteuk, dan segera berlari menaiki tangga meuju kamar nya dan menutup pintu nya dengan keras atau lebih tepat membanting pintu nya.

.

Donghae POV

BLAMM

Itulah bunyi yang terdengae saat Kyuhyun menutup pintu nya.

"hyung, aku rasa kau keterlaluan pasa Kyuhyun" kali ini aku setuju dengan Kyu, walaupun aku sendiri juga tak suka sama heechul hyung, tapi tak seharus nya Teuki hyung memarahi kyuhyun seperti tadi.

"hati ku masih sakit hae" Leeteuk hyung terdiam.

"aku ngerti hyung, tapi kyuhyun tak ngerti apa-apa waktu itu" ucap ku.

"sudah lah hae. Aku lelah" ia pergi ke kamar nya..

.

Hari semakin larut malam, tapi Kyuhyun belum keluar dari kamar nya di tambah lagi dari sepulang sekolah tadi siang ia belum juga memakan apapun, aku jadi khawatir pada nya.

Tok tok tok

"Kyu keluar saeng. Ayo kita makan. Apa kamu tidak lapar?" tak ada jawaban dari nya.

"Kyu, hyung masuk yah" aku memutar knop pintu nya, dan terlihat lah namdongsaeng ku ituyang sedang tiduran dalam posisi tengkurap..

"kita makan yuk, saeng. Kamu lapar kan?" Tanya ku lembut.

"hyung saja dulu,aku belum lapar" jawab nya.

"dari mana belum lapar, sejak tadi siang kau kan belum makan. Ayo kita ke bawah, makan sama hyung" bujuk ku lagi. Ia pun mulai beranjak dari kasur nya.

"baiklah hyung" Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar nya.

.

Leeteuk POV

Apa benar yah, aku terlalu berlebihan sama Kyuhyun. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada nya.

"lebih baik aku minta maaf pada nya sekarang, yah itu lebih baik" gumam ku sendiri.

Aku keluar dari kamar ku, dan melihat kedua dongsaeng ku di meja makan.

"hyung ayo makan" ajak Donghae.

"Nde hae" sahut ku. Ku lihat Kyuhyun seperti nya masih marah, karena ia tak mau melihat ku.

"apa kau masih marah pada hyung, kyu?" Tanya ku.

"hum" jawab nya singkat.

"mian Kyu, hyung tidak ada maksud memarahi mu tadi"aku sedikit memelas.

"hyung menyayangi mu hyu" aku memeluk nya.

"ye hyung. Aku sebenar nya juga mau minta maaf atas perkataan ku tadi" Kyuhyun membalas pelukan ku.

"nah gitu _donk_, kalau melihat kalian seperti ini kan aku juga ikut senang" Donghae pun ikut masuk ke dalam pelukan. Dan kami bertiga pun pelukan bersama dengan erat.

_beberapa hari kemudian_

Still Leeteuk POV

Saat akusampai di rumah sehabis pulang kerja , aku melihat makhluk yang tak ku inginkan ada di rumah ku.

"hyung, kau sudah pulang" heechul menyapa ku. Sudah tahu aku pulang pakai Tanya segala.

"cih, tak usah sok akrab kau" omel ku.

"ini aku bawa kan kau dan lain nya makanan hyung" ucap nya sambil memberi beberapa kantong plastic yang berisi makanan.

"tak usah menyogok ku dengan makanan, tidak akan mempan. Sudah lah kau lelah, kau segera pergi lah" ucap ku.

"tapi hyu.." belum selesai ia menyelesaikan kalimat nya aku sudah memotong nya lagi "aku bilang pergi" bentak ku lebih keras.

"baik lah hyung, aku permisi dulu"

Leeteuk POV end

.

Donghae POV

Aku melihat percakapan Leeteuk dan Heechul hyung, sebenar nya aku senang kalau heechul datang ke mari dan sebenar nya juga, dari lubuk hati ku yang paling dalam aku sudah memaafkan nya tapi aku takut kalau Teuki hyung sampai tahu, ia pasti akan memarahiku. Dari halaman rumah aku melihat heechul hyung pergi setelah di usir oleh Teuki hyung. Aku mengejar ny dan berhasil memeluk nya dari belakang.

"hyung bogoshipoyo. Aku kangen sama hyung" aku tak peduli kalau teuki hyung lihat dan marah.

"hyung juga kangen sama kamu hae" ia menggenggam kedua tangan ku yang berada di depan nya.

"hyung jangan pergi lagi" aku mulai melepaskan pelukan nya dan heechul hyung mulai membalikan badan nya.

"hyng juga sangaatttt kangen pada mu hae. Uljima jangan menangis" ia menghapus air mataku yang mengalir di kedua pipi ku dengan kedua ibu jari nya.

"hyung yakin, suatu saat nanti kita berempat bisa bersama-sama lagi"

"ini semua juga salah hyung. Kenapa dulu hyung meninggalkan kami" ucap ku.

"mianhae saeng, hyung tahu hyung salah"

"ya sudah lah hyung, semua nya sudah berlalu"

"nde, hyung pamit dulu ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik" ia memeluk ku lagi.

"Ne, hati-hati hyung". Heechul hyung pun akhirnya pergi walaupun aku sedkit tidak rela.

.

.

.

TBC

**Ya, selesai. Apa membosan kan? Saya rasa iya. Mian ne, kalau tidak seru atau tidak seperti yang kalian harap kan_-**

**For reviewers, I say many thank you. And for mysterious readers or siders I hope you can be active(review)**

**Okey kalau gitu, see you next chapter^^**


End file.
